Foxpack
(resigned); (former)Vulpine & Lupine: In the year of 1548, Foxpack is shown as a resident of .; (resigned) | age = 49Vulpine & Lupine: In the year of 1548, Foxpack and Mengis, bitter rivals of one another, are said to have shared nothing in common aside from their ages, both being 20 years old at the time. So, in the year of 1577, 29 years later, Foxpack would be 49. (1577) 20Vulpine & Lupine: In the year of 1548, Foxpack and Mengis, bitter rivals of one another, are said to have shared nothing in common aside from their ages, both being 20 years old at the time. (1548) | weight = | occupation = Vice-Captain of the Fifth Division; (former); Captain of the Musketeers (former)Vulpine & Lupine: Foxpack is addressed as the Captain of the by a panda mink in the year of 1577. | birthday = | race = | status = Alive: on Bedina | residence = (former) | alias = | bounty = 500,000,000Baf Takes a Big "El": Foxpack's updated bounty is revealed in the newspaper following the events of Elbaf's Royal Wedding. 470,000,000 740,000,000 300,000,000 660,000,000 67,000,0000 112,000,000 830,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = Milk-Milk Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of cow mooing | dftype = }} "Nine-Tailed" Foxpack is a fox and a founding member of the Titan Pirates.Crossed Paths: Reach warns Gilbert D. Bertram not to underestimate Foxpack based on his bounty, stating that he is a founding member of the Titan Pirates Yonko Crew and that he has repeatedly had his bounty lowered over his career in piracy. He currently serves as the vice-captain of the crew's Fifth Division, just beneath division commander Mont Blanc Burling.A World on Fire: Foxpack returns to "The Willow" in order to watch over a very drunk Burling who is partying amongst the other members of the Titan Pirates' Fifth Division. Originating from , he formerly served as the captain of the nearly 30 years ago. Upon leaving Zou, Foxpack joined the and held the rank of . Appearance Foxpack is a resembling a humanoid , and as such, bears red colored mink. By mink standards he is quite short for a fully grown adult, barely eclipsing the threshold of 5 feet. More often than not, he sports a serious expression across his whiskered muzzle, alluding to his disciplined ideology and way of life. He has gold colored eyes, one of which is kept hidden with the use of an eye-patch. Despite possessing large paws for hands, the paws comprising Foxpack's feet are much smaller by comparison. He wears a long black coat that reaches down to his ankles yet still allows room for his bushy tail to stick out freely behind him. Beneath this coat is a red sash adorned with medal-like pendants. His two swords are sheathed along his hips, with a weapon on either side. Personality In contrast to most pirates, Foxpack actually has a strong distaste toward alcohol, despite the fact that the entirety of the Titan Pirates' Fifth Divison is composed of heavy drinkers. For this reason, he is their designated guardian, watching over them as the only sober figure so as to make sure they do not cause any sort of mischief while being drunk.A World on Fire: Foxpack watches over Mont Blanc Burling as he downs keg after keg. Furthermore, when Salazar offered him the chance to converse over drinks before their battle, Foxpack actually lashed out in utter disgust, referring to alcohol as a "terror".A World on Fire: Salazar offers Foxpack a drink before attacking him. A running theme with Foxpack is his way of living life honorably. When he overheard that Catrina had considered herself responsible for the death of the famed giant Jack Stalkman within the boundaries of , Foxpack was outraged and vowed to take the woman's life to honor the death of the former war-hero.Rum Deal: Foxpack confronts Catrina after she claimed responsibility for Jack Stalkman's death. Furthermore, when a fight broke out between he and Salazar in the presence of his intoxicated crew, Foxpack questioned Salazar's honor before averting their battle away from them,Rum Deal: Foxpack clashes swords with Salazar, pushing him through a wall and out in the streets of Elbaf. and once again after the swordsman had allowed his wife to intervene in what he had assumed was a one-on-one battle. When Salazar accused Foxpack of having attacked the resting quarters of the Black Widow Pirates as they awaited the royal wedding on Elbaf, Foxpack stated that there was no way he would have ever brought himself to do something so "dishonorable", even to an enemy.Rum Deal: Salazar accuses Foxpack of having attacked the base of the Black Widow Pirates and tells him to come with him. During their battle, when Salazar expressed his displeasure of powers, Foxpack honored the former Shichibukai's request by opting to not utilize his own for the duration of their fight.Rum Deal: Foxpack agrees not to use his Devil Fruit powers after Salazar considered them a cheap gimmick. And, after activating them by accident during their battle, Foxpack went so far as to enable Salazar with one free blow anywhere upon his person as compensation for his mistake.Rum Deal: Foxpack allows Salazar one free hit after accidentally using his Devil Fruit powers; Salazar lightly taps Foxpack's forehead as a result. While known and most well received under the pretext of his hard, no nonsense demeanor, when surrounded by those whom he has known for years and around those whom he is most comfortable, Foxpack has shown himself to be quite the prankster. This is seen most notably when he had arranged for Mengis to be assigned to lunch duty following the latter's demotion to an and furthermore forced the tiger mink into wearing an apron and a hairnet and nothing beneath to humiliate him in front of a large and public crowd composed of several high ranking marines.Within Reach: In a flashback, Foxpack is revealed to have been a Marine Rear Admiral. He uses his high ranking to force Mengis, a former Vice Admiral who had been demoted to an Ensign, into making a fool out of himself. He is also less serious overall during matters not pertaining to battle, if not a tad bit disrespectful in certain instances.Within Reach: Foxpack walks into Raptor's office without knocking and addresses the Admiral without any sort of formal greeting. Through his frequent encounters with Raptor D. Baron, Foxpack had come to address the in an all too casual matter, shrugging off his orders and hardly ever taking him seriously altogether.Within Reach: Foxpack is exposed by an Ensign to always be late when being summoned by Admiral Raptor. Moreover, Raptor himself is shocked to see Foxpack arrive on time for once, having expected the fox mink to have come after an hour or so. Foxpack has his own : Fufufu.Mommy Dearest: Wolfgang's ridiculous strength for a child his age brings Foxpack a great deal of happiness.Within Reach: Foxpack and Draco D. Damon meet in person for the first time. Relationships Family Wolfgang Wolfpouch Foxclub Crew Raptor D. Baron Mont Blanc Burling Apu Takashi Allies Draco D. Damon Enemies Salazar Other Mengis Abilities and Powers As the vice-captain of the Titan Pirates' Fifth Division, Foxpack is second in command only to Mont Blanc Burling within the entirety of the division, and one of the heavyweights of the Yonko crew. However, because Burling is intoxicated by alcohol most of the time, Foxpack is usually the one in charge of the division. His bounty of 500,000,000 suggests that the considers him a serious threat to their operations. Foxpack's strength is often overlooked by most others due to his meager standing in the . However, unbeknownst to them is that it is strictly done through his own choice and reasoning. Foxpack's bounty peaked at 830,000,000 more than six years ago, and it should be noted that it would have likely far exceeded this total had he not had it reset so many times. Reach, a notorious pirate in his own right, warned Gilbert D. Bertram not to underestimate Foxpack for this very reason and stated that he would have lost his life at the hands of the mink were it not for his intervention. As a former high ranking marine, Foxpack possesses a wide link of connections to the , so much so that he was able to quite literally dictate what he wanted his bounty as a pirate to be. Devil Fruit :Main Article: Foxpack ate the , a allowing him to become, generate, and manipulate .A World on Fire: Foxpack announces the name of his Devil Fruit to Salazar. He has mastered its abilities to such an extent that he can instinctively turn into milk at virtually any given time, seen most notably when his head was severed from his body by Salazar yet milk splattered about in place of blood.A World on Fire: Salazar chops Foxpack's head off with a swing of his sword, yet milk spews from his body. After the attack, Foxpack reveals himself to be unharmed. However, even despite this, he is far from being invulnerable, as Delahaye Jacquotte still managed to shoot him in his stomach while he was off-guard, meaning he must consciously be aware of an incoming attack in order to transform into milk beforehand.A World on Fire: Foxpack is shot by Delahaye Jacquotte during his battle with Salazar. With being an excellent source of calcium, Foxpack's powers are directly able to modify and influence his bones and skeletal structure. After nearly dying at the hands of Bathory McGhinnis and being left in a horrid state, Foxpack later used his milk to reconstruct his broken bones and supplement his endoskeleton. He was also able to piece together Apu's wrist through the same method after it had been fractured by Gilbert D. Bertram.Crossed Paths: Foxpack heals Apu's broken wrist with his Devil Fruit powers. Through being able to produce copious amounts of , Foxpack has uncovered a method of converting the milk into related components, such as , , and even .Within Reach: Foxpack covers Vice Admiral Mont Blanc Burling's mouth with , gluing it shut so as to prevent the man from making any sort of childish noises as a result of the latter's severely drunken state. Swordsmanship Foxpack has an extremely high level of skill in swordsmanship, being able to defeat Catrina, the most skilled swordsman of the Fire Rocker Pirates, in a single move.Rum Deal: Foxpack defeats Catrina with a single strike, after having promised to avenge the death of the giant war-hero, Jack Stalkman, whose death Catrina had claimed responsibility for. He also posed to be a match for Salazar, a former member of the Shichibukai, while also earning the latter's respect throughout the course of their 11 hour battle.In The Grand Scheme of Things: Foxpack and Salazar's battle eclipses 11 hours.A World on Fire: Salazar doubts that a talented swordsman like Foxpack would lie to him. Kyuubi Sealed under the eye-patch of Foxpack's right eye is an apparent "demon", from which he draws forth his inner, true strength.A World on Fire: Foxpack's demon awaits to meet with Salazar's Angra Mainyu. Through the physical projection of his , Foxpack is able to release the "Kyuubi" from within his , Kyūchi, shrouding his frame in a veil of energy that takes the form of a nine-tailed fox.A World on Fire: Foxpack cuts off his eye-patch, shining the red of his cursed eye with the blade of Kyūchi, invoking a transformation of the sorts. Upon doing so, his physical abilities increase dramatically, and every one of his attacks is multiplied by the number of tails behind him.A World on Fire: Foxpack attacks Salazar several times in the span of a single moment. * : Foxpack rushes toward his opponent and unsheathes his swords at incomprehensible speeds, his additional tails invoking a chain of simultaneous attacks within the span of a single moment. Weapons In battle, Foxpack wields two blades, one of which is a Wazamono Grade by the name of Kyūchi.A World on Fire: Foxpack refers to Kyūchi by its name upon drawing it against Salazar. History Past Childhood Despite all minks being powerful warriors straight form birth, Foxpack was below average at best through the early stages of his life, a strike contrast to Mengis, who was viewed as the prodigy of their generation.Mommy Dearest: and Foxpack recall Foxpack's earlier days. Nevertheless, this did not initially prevent Foxpack's mother from trying her hand at training him. However, after he showed very little progress and overall failed to develop into the warrior she sought to breed, Foxpack's mother gave up on him, stating that it was a waste of time for him to train any farther.Mommy Dearest: Foxpack recalls never being able to live up to his mother's expectations. After his mother had given up on him, and seeing the liking had taken in Mengis, elected to take Foxpack in as his very own pupil. The daytime ruler of the succeeded where she did not, as Foxpack began to show great promise as a warrior, proving to be a late bloomer. Captain of the Musketeers In the year of 1548, Foxpack served as the captain of the , being second in command only to himself within the daytime mink combat force. During this time, he shared a competitive rivalry with fellow mink, Mengis, who was the captain of the opposing nighttime combat force that served under known as the .Mommy Dearest: Foxpack and Mengis exchanges insults from afar after Wolfgang's victory over his opponent in the mink warrior trial. Marine Service In the year of 1567, Foxpack was among many Marine Officers present within the cafeteria of during the open lunch hour. It was by Foxpack's design that Mengis --who had recently been demoted to the rank of -- was placed in charge of lunch duty. Playing a prank on his longtime rival and as his superior officer, Foxpack had Mengis dress up in nothing but an apron and a hairnet, which led to his embarrassment before the large crowd of marines. As Foxpack enjoyed himself, a marine cadet informed him that Raptor D. Baron wanted to see him inside of his office.Within Reach: Foxpack forces the recently demoted Ensign, Mengis, to dress in an apron and hairnet and enlist in lunch duty for the day. When Foxpack arrived within Raptor D. Baron's office, he did so to the sight of the Admiral lofting around and Mont Blanc Burling sitting in a drunken state in a chair before his desk. After a brief jest, in which Foxpack nearly departed, Baron explained the significance of Michael D. Shiguma's pirate crew, detailing their sudden rise in power. The Admiral correlated Shiguma's latest antics to the involvement of Reach, a man who was in charge of supplying the itself with weaponry. Opting to approve his suspicions, Baron made for Liega with both Foxpack and Burling in tow.Within Reach: Foxpack, Baron, and Burling are shown in Marine Headquarters. Life as a Pirate Early Years in Piracy Citing irreconcilable differences from the Navy, Foxpack defected from the Marines together with Raptor D. Baron and Mont Blanc Burling. Together the three of them founded the Titan Pirates, and in coming years elevated the status of their crew to Yonko levels. Throughout his career as a pirate, Foxpack's bounty continued to increase. Because marines are normally assigned to pirates based on their bounties, Foxpack had the size of his bounty correlate directly with Mengis' marine rank. However, because Mengis was demoted and promoted so often, Foxpack used his ties with the marines he had befriended during his past to have his bounty adjusted to his liking. This enabled him to continue his rivalry with Mengis.Crossed Paths: In a flashback, Warren D. Ralph acknowledges Foxpack's intention behind lowering his bounty all the time. One day in the year of 1571, Foxpack was enraged upon learning that his bounty had increased to 740,000,000 berries. He immediately called Warren D. Ralph by transponder snail, shouting at him to have it lowered.Crossed Paths: In a flashback, Foxpack is shown to be a very renown pirate, upset over the fact that his bounty had increased to 740,000,000. In his anger, he immediately calls Warren D. Ralph by transponder snail to have him lower it. Elbaf Royal Wedding When news revolving around the marriage of Frederick Barbarossa, the king of Elbaf, surfaced around the , the Titan Pirates, like many other pirate crews, saw it as an opportunity to ally themselves with the land of giants. Raptor D. Baron sent the bulk of his Fifth Division to attend the royal wedding in his stead. Accompanying Mont Blanc Burling, Foxpack was among the members of the Fifth Division that represented the Titan Pirates during the royal wedding.Rum Deal: Foxpack and Mont Blanc Burling, as well as the members of the Fifth Division of the Titan Pirates attend the royal wedding as per Raptor D. Baron's request. Later, while wandering the enormous streets of Elbaf by his lonesome, Foxpack's ears caught wind of a person's confession of murder. Naturally, he rushed toward the scene, only to witness Catrina and other members of the Fire Rocker Pirates standing over the corpse of . Recognizing Stalkman as a retired war hero, whom he had heard many tales and legends about, Foxpack was outraged at the idea that a human had trespassed into the territory of the giants and taken one of their lives. He then vowed to avenge Stalkman by specifically taking Catrina's life, as she had been the one to claim responsibility for his death. However, unknown to either of them, Stalkman's death in truth was instigated by Benjamin Tabart, albeit accidentally.Rum Deal: Too free himself of Jack Stalkman's crutches, Benjamin Tabart flees down a beanstalk he had created through his devil fruit powers. Stalkman, being a giant however, is unable to balance his weight along the beanstalk, and falls to his death in the middle of a city in Elbaf after leaping from the clouds. Just as Foxpack reached for his sword, he felt a hand come down upon his shoulder and, before he had time to react, his face was smashed against the ground. Looking back, Foxpack was surprised to see Rear Admiral Dario on top of him, and even more astounded at the fact that the Marine had been able to slip past his enhanced observational prowess. As Dario released a point blank Haki shock wave upon him, Foxpack mustered enough strength to escape. Dario then urged the Fire Rocker Pirates to get away, stating his intention in stopping the "animal scum" that was Foxpack. Shocked by the Marine's racist remarks, Foxpack unsheathed one of his swords and stood ready for battle.Rum Deal: Foxpack is attacked suddenly by Bathory McGhinnis, disguised as Rear Admiral Dario. With Dario transforming as a result of his powers, he and Foxpack clashed swords, battling fiercely, yet briefly. For as the two engaged one another in battle, Catrina recklessly intervened, even in spite of Dario's constant pleas that she and her allies escape with the crates they were holding intact. Both Foxpack and Dario were left utterly confused when Catrina began to attack the two of them once, when Dario had been fighting all along to allow her to escape.Rum Deal: Foxpack and Bathory McGhinnis --disguised as Rear Admiral Dario-- cringe at Catrina's behavior as she tries to intervene into their battle. Frustrated by Catrina's intervention and illogical behavior, Dario immediately retreated, stripping Cazzar and Killer Jones of the crates they had been holding en route his escape. Foxpack was yet again unable to comprehend Dario's speed as he fled, left astounded by the Marine's prowess. Turning his attention back to Catrina for no more than a moment --seeing as though she was incredibly persistent on battling him-- Foxpack defeated her effortlessly in a matter of a few seconds, at last placing a silence to her rash antics. Turning to her crewmates, Foxpack explained that he could no longer leave Mont Blanc Burling waiting any longer, and thanks to that he would allow them to live. Foxpack then leaped away to regroup with his crew. Relocating to The Willow, a tavern somewhere in Elbaf, Foxpack watched over Mont Blanc Burling and the various other members of his crew as they rolled around on the floor in a drunken state. Salazar entered the tavern after sometime and, spotting Foxpack, immediately approached him, suggesting that the two of them should share a drink with one another before settling their "score". Asking him what he meant by that, Foxpack was left puzzled when Salazar claimed to have been attacked by him last night. The former Shichibukai then announced his intention of killing him at his wife's request, before swinging with at Foxpack with his sword. Calling forth his powers, Foxpack turned into milk upon being slashed. Fearing that his drunk comrades might get caught in the crossfire, Foxpack took his battle with Salazar to the streets of Elbaf. As the two of them fought, Delahaye Jacquotte caught Foxpack within her sights and fired a bullet toward him. Heavily concentrated on his bout with Salazar, Foxpack was caught off guard and pierced by the bullet. Bringing into question Salazar's honor, Foxpack rushed towards Jacquoette, making it seem as though he were bent on extracting revenge. This made Salazar chase quickly after him, as the ebony swordsmen feared for the well being of his wife. However, as he drew upon Jacquoette, Foxpack leaped past her, leading Salazar into a forest behind the town where they could continue their battle alone. Continuing their battle in the forest, Foxpack abided to Salazar's request that he not use his powers for the remainder of their fight. They continued to battle, with Salazar gaining the advantage after Foxpack fought against his instincts to not employ his into his movements. After Salazar suggested that they call it quits, Foxpack cut off his eyepatch, unleashing the spirit of a "demon" from within his . As his body was shrouded by an ominous aura and a number of tails sprouted behind his being, Foxpack once again charged in to attack Salazar. Foxpack and Salazar battled fiercely for over 11 hours. In one instance, Foxpack accidentally used his powers to evade an incoming attack from Salazar after having promised to not use them. For his slip up, Foxpack allowed Salazar with a free hit anywhere upon his person, literally allowing the former Shichibukai with the chance to finally kill him. However, Salazar made light of the freebie, instead plucking Foxpack in the head and stating that he wanted a fair fight more than he wanted him dead. As Foxpack began to question Salazar's motives, both he and Salazar were surprised to see a heavily wounded Vice Admiral Kaldor fall back from deep in the forest, and even more surprised to learn that the culprit behind the attack was none other than Rear Admiral Dario.In The Grand Scheme of Things: Foxpack and Salazar's 11 hour battle comes to an end as Bathory McGhinnis, disguised as Rear Admiral Dario, intervenes. Dario effortlessly handled both Salazar and Foxpack in the coming moments. Seeing as though they were outclassed individually, the two decided to set aside their differences temporarily in favor of defeating a common enemy. During their battle, Dario made countless racist remarks pertaining to Foxpack's lineage as a and addressed Salazar in all too familiar fashion. However, even with their combined efforts, the two were easily defeated by Dario. As he lay barely conscious, Foxpack was impaled by Dario's sword.In The Grand Scheme of Things: Foxpack and Salazar are confronted by Bathory McGhinnis, who disposes of Kaldor in front of their eyes. McGhinnis brutally impales a defeated Foxpack. After Foxpack had lost consciousness, Dario revealed himself to be Bathory McGhinnis, who was able to take the appearance of others through the power of his . He explained that it was he who had taken the appearance of Foxpack and attacked Salazar earlier, and that he had instigated the battle between the two of them, hoping Salazar would have been able to kill Foxpack for him.In The Grand Scheme of Things: Bathory McGhinnis reveals his plans to Salazar. Sometime later, Wolfgang came to the aid of his fallen brother, using to jolt him awake and share some of his energy with him. Surprised to see his brother for the first time after so many years, Foxpack could hardly believe what he was seeing, believing himself to have been dead after being defeated at the hands of Bathory McGhinnis. Still in terrible condition, Foxpack utilized the powers of his to reconstruct the bones in his body that had been severed, allowing him to move around again.In The Grand Scheme of Things: Using the powers of his milk logia, Foxpack reconstructs his broken bones. He and Wolfgang then made conversation, with Wolfgang criticizing Foxpack's skill in battle. Per usual, Foxpack shrugged off his brother's comments, not necessarily deeming them to be true.In The Grand Scheme of Things: Wolfgang and Foxpack reunite after many years. Wolfgang once again doubts Foxpack's skill in battle, stating he fights like a "raped puppy" at best. As the two brothers conversed, Vice Admiral Kaldor, who was on the verge of death himself, pleaded them to stop Bathory McGhinnis at all costs. Waiting for death to take him, Kaldor was shocked when Wolfgang suddenly lifted him up and hurled him toward town. Foxpack later arrived on the battlefield as the Rum Dealers and Veno confronted McGhinnis in battle. After Wolfgang intervened and lost his spear to McGhinnis' powers, Foxpack scolded him for acting so rashly.The Hand of God: Bathory McGhinnis converts Wolfgang's Ulfgarn into a piece of cloth. When Frederick Barbarossa arrived on the battlefield and exerted his , Foxpack, being in his wounded state, was forced down to his knees, yet still managed to retain consciousness while many others around him passed out.The Hand of God: Even while being heavily injured, Foxpack withstands the constant emotion of Frederick Barbarossa's , albeit he is forced down onto his knees. Following Veno's arrival, in which his deactivation of his Veno Bombs led to Bathory McGhinnis' retreat, Foxpack stayed back to help with some of 's renovations. During this time he uncovered a recuperating Barney Kettle, who was in the midst of contemplating his future from thereon. Seeing Kettle's desire to right his wrongs, Foxpack invited him to join the Titan Pirates, which Kettle accepted.Double-Crossed: While on Elbaf, Foxpack invites Kettle to join the Titan Pirates. Taking advantage of Kettle's reputation, Foxpack had him join the Xros Pirates as a ruse for several months.Double-Crossed: Kettle reveals his true allegiance to the Titan Pirates by attacking Trickshot. Battle for Bedina In the final months of the year 1576, word of an alliance being made to topple the Xros Pirates spread across the . Foxpack received word from Barney Kettle --whom had joined the Xros Pirates as a ruse-- that Michael D. Shiguma had arranged for a meeting with his top commanders. Taking advantage of this fact, Foxpack staged an attack upon Bedina --which served as the entrance to the Xros Pirates' territory-- with the rest of the Titan Pirates' 5th Division. Rather importantly, however, the Division would be without their commander, Mont Blanc Burling, as the latter had run off in one of his many drunken expeditions, without his crewmates being able to properly contact him on his whereabouts. Attacking the island during the meeting ensured that the members of the Xros Pirates stationed in Bedina would be without any major reinforcements, maximizing their chances of success nonetheless, even without Burling in tow.Foil of Prosperity: Foxpack calls Apu, describing his plans to him in detail. While sailing to Bedina from Dressrosa, The Good Burger, the ship of the Titan Pirates captained by Foxpack, battled through a large storm. In the midst of the storm, Katashi spotted a small banana boat along the way, upon which Benjamin Tabart was shouting for dire need of assistance. Per Foxpack's orders, Katashi rescued Tabart and brought him aboard. Suspicious as to what Tabart may do, Foxpack immediately threatened the boy's life through placing a sword by his neck. After Tabart claimed to have seen Foxpack around on Elbaf during the Royal Wedding, Foxpack eased off, he too recalling Tabart's involvement in stopping Bathory McGhinnis' antics. Foxpack invited Tabart to join the Titan Pirates, to which Tabart reluctantly agreed, fearing the consequences had he denied the offer.With a Cherry on Top: Foxpack and Katashi find Benjamin Tabart in the midst of a storm in the middle of the ocean. Foxpack invites Tabart to join the Titan Pirates. It took many days for the Titan Pirates' 5th Division to regroup on Bedina. Once regrouped, however, the Titan Pirates elected to remain within an enclosed cave on the far east coast of the island. During this time, Foxpack was more formally introduced to Draco D. Damon. Foxpack then carefully detailed the Titan Pirates' plan of attack, until setting it into motion the very next day.Within Reach: Foxpack and Draco D. Damon meet face to face for the first time as the Titan Pirates carefully discuss their plans to attack Bedina. With Daryal's execution taking place, the Titan Pirates raided the streets of Bedina. However they were quickly confronted by Al Rauf Najeem, whose powers managed to subdue them through confusion. While Foxpack and the Titan Pirates fell prey to Najeem's countless holograms, they were also being sniped by Trickshot who was on a neighboring island. After losing Katashi in battle, an enraged Foxpack managed to strike down Najeem, while calling for Barney Kettle to turn the tables on Trickshot. This allowed a window of opportunity for the Titan Pirates, enabling Foxpack to embark farther into Bedina alongside Apu, while leaving Draco D. Damon and Benjamin Tabart behind, entrusting them to defeat Najeem.Double-Crossed:Foxpack transforms into milk and strikes down many of Najeem's holograms at once, managing to strike down the real one. Foxpack and Apu then arrived in the plaza of the town, where they witnessed the crowd made up of holograms disperse in front of the stage where Daryal was being hanged by Gilbert D. Bertram. When Apu was swiftly outclassed by Bertram, Foxpack was forced to stay behind and intervene. He firstly healed Apu's broken wrist, before electing to face Bertram himself. However, just as he made to attack Bertram, Foxpack's swords were intercepted by Reach, who appeared on horseback. Reach went on to warn Bertram against underestimating Foxpack again, stating that it was in a fox's "nature to deceive" and that the mink was far stronger than he had let on. Without any further indication, Foxpack and Reach engaged one another in combat, however those present were greatly taken aback by the unorthodox method of their fight. As the both of them possessed great skill in Kenbunshoku Haki, the two pirates stood entirely still for many moments, having a mental battle within their minds of the endless possibilities that could take place should a certain movement be made. They continued out predicting one another until eventually it led into a stalemate.Crossed Paths: Foxpack and Reach stand still, using Kenbunshoku Haki to consistently predict each other's movements to a point where they were not even moving at all. Major Battles *Foxpack vs. Rear Admiral Dario *Foxpack vs. Catrina *Foxpack vs. Salazar *Foxpack and Salazar vs. Bathory McGhinnis *Foxpack vs. Aoshin *Foxpack, Apu, Katashi, Draco D. Damon, and Benjamin Tabart vs. Al Rauf Najeem and Trickshot *Foxpack and Apu vs. Gilbert D. Bertram *Foxpack vs. Reach Trivia *Foxpack was created on April 16, 2017. *Foxpack's name was inspired by a joke said on chat by User:Vegeta2314. References Category:Male Characters Category:Mink Tribe Category:Swordsmen Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Titan Pirates